


Hatchling Vision

by keerawa



Category: World of Warchraft
Genre: Darkspear, Gen, Poetry, Trolls, Vision Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Darkspear hunter recounts the vision that will send her on a quest into the depths of corruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatchling Vision

I be floatin in da warm waters o da Stagnant Oasis, when dis vision come o'er me and I be sinkin down, down, down.  
Down thru da water  
down thru da earth  
down thru da rock  
'til I come ta rest in da black dark, buried in da musk a reptiles.

A tapping sound come ta me, and wit dat, somehows I be seein in da darkness. A nest be lyin gainst a wall a stone, filled wit twelve tiny lil eggs. Da eggs be rockin back an forth, as da lil ones inside da lil eggs struggle ta get out.  
 _tap  
tap  
tap_  
A crack showin' now, on one a da eggs, and it be growin fast.

I sees da nose, den da eye, and a tiny blue serpent be lyin dere in da nest. It got wings, but dey too wet an too small to be usin', so dis brave lil one be twistin', an slitherin', an crawlin' it way out da nest and cross da rock.

More a da serpents be breakin out a dey eggs, now, and I's glad to watch em. A hatchin vision be  
a good omen,  
a birth omen,  
a life omen.  
Da new ones be huddling together in da nest, an I be wishin I had someting ta feed em.

Den a sound come. Dis not a sound ja hear wit da ears, but one ja feel in da bones. Taint got no words for what it be, but it sound like …  
a scream of terror  
a roar of rage  
a hiss of madness  
And o'er it all, a wail a despair echo thru me 'til dere no otha sound left in da world.

When it fade, da no-sound it left behind  
 _pulse  
pulse  
pulse_  
Hatchlings in dat nest turn and rip each otha to pieces, strikin' and bleedin' silent.

Da brave lil hatchling dat done make it out a da nest, he slither back, but too late. All he broodlings broken dead. In da center a da nest, in da middle a da blood and da flesh, he curl up on heself  
tight  
tight  
tight  
Den I wake, floatin' in da warm waters of da Oasis.

Now, I taint one ta be messin' wit da spirits. But when dey be speakin a clear message, ja best listen. Dat hatchling be needin a rescue, and I da one gonna bring he out a da  
black dark  
mad dark  
echoin' dark  
I be savin' dat hatchling and bring he up into da light.


End file.
